Someone Else's Heart
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: An arranged marriage to a Calormen was undesired by all Narnian's. When such an arrangement is made for Rosalyn Seviene it erupts ciaos amongst her good friends the Kings and Queens of old: stirring up anger and quite possibly jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Else's Heart**

**Chapter One**

Snow was falling fiercely outside when the pages arrived at Ivangod Castle with the life shattering message. Rosalyn would have much rather them been delayed by the storm or lost and in some distant land: anything to prevent them from relaying her father's final agreement on the bid for her hand. She had been dreading this day since she became marrying age several months ago. When the news was brought that she was betrothed to Lord Roderick Fairholm of Calormen she almost swooned on the spot and Rosalyn was not one to swoon often.

As Marchioness an arranged marriage was to be expected in order to keep royal blood within the family as well as to make a good alliance. Rosalyn still could not believe her great misfortune to be promised to a Calormene simply to form an alliance with the country and its people. Not only had she never personally met her husband to be, he came from a country that was known for its cruelty and backwards ways.

"Provisions will be made readily in the servants' quarters for your trouble." Rosalyn managed to keep herself together as she addressed the messengers. The same could not be said for her state later that night.

She paced her room over two dozen times, wringing her hands and trying to stop the heavy flow of tears. It was useless because every time the tears slowed the thought that in a few months time her world would no longer belong to her brought them back anew. The worst part was there was no one in the whole castle she could confide in.

It was the winter Castle, used by the royals of Cair Linn as a way-house until the roads were clear enough for royals to travel once again. Even though she could not report the dreadful news in person, Rosalyn owed it to her dearest friend to at least write her the news. It might also prove to help her steady her own emotional state.

Tears fell from her eyes, staining the paper with their salt as she sat attempting to write the letter. It was hard to put her feelings into words, but if they weren't properly described with her words the tearstains alone would show her sentiments towards the proposal. Remembering her manners she inquired about her friend's health and life before ending the letter. She signed it informally before handing it to one of her handmaids and ordering them to ensure its safe passage.

After several hours of lying awake Rosalyn finally fell asleep with the notion that in a week's time her cousin would arrive and with him the horrid ring from her betrothed as well as the up and coming seamstress who will design the wedding dress. If only she could have stayed a child forever and never had to face marriage. It was nothing more than a slave trade with a pretty dress and ring instead of a signature sealing the loss of her freedom.

₤ †SEH† ₤

It was late afternoon on the fourth of December when Queen Lucy took to walking through the snow covered gardens of Cair Paravel. It was as she was passing by the frozen roses that two horsemen came cantering past her towards the stables. She hadn't remembered Pete or Ed mentioning any visitors so she followed them. Their faces were not familiar, but Lucy immediately recognized the Crest on their traveling cloaks.

Ushering them inside to the warmth they entered the kitchen where someone began running about and making tea. The rest of the kitchen was busy readying dinner for that night: ham with pineapple sauce by the smell of it.

"You're Majesty," The men addressed Lucy with a low bow, sliding a letter across the table to her. "This is addressed to you."

Lucy smiled her thanks to the man, taking the letter in her hand and carefully breaking the seal. She hadn't heard from Rosa in weeks and was eager to hear about what all happenings had come to pass for her friend at the castle Ivangord.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_It is with great sadness and heaviness of heart that I am writing to you with the most dreadful news so I pray that thee is sitting down. My worst fear has come to be. As of the first of December I am officially betrothed. I am to be bound in matrimony Lucy, something I have never wanted. I have never even met the man. How can I be expected to tie myself to someone whom I have never spoken to let alone seen. For all I know he could be twelve years my elder with a gambling problem and a lifetime of debts. My only console is that the date has yet to be set. As it is my cousin will be arriving within a week's time with the heavy burden of a ring that I must wear._

_I feel as if I am losing my hold on my life Luce. An arranged marriage is bad enough, but I fear it gets worse yet. My husband to be is a one Lord Roderick Fairholm of Calormen. Indeed I cannot believe it myself. What my father was thinking I have not an idea. A Calormene indeed. Bartering me off to the enemy: the highest paying bidder. I swear I shan't leave to live in that country Luce. I cannot. It is a most horrendous situation that I have found myself in indeed._

_Sorry to have burdened you with such horrid news, but I figured you would rather hear it from me than from the gossips at court. I hope this sees you well. Give everyone my regards and tell Ed that he has yet to teach me how to handle a blade; I have not forgotten. Please write back and let me know how life at Cair Paravel has been, I need some news to distract me._

_Rosa_

"Oh no," Lucy gasped as she quickly reread her friends letter. It couldn't be. It was most dreadful indeed. The queen had always known marriage to be a symbol of love, but now it was being used as an exploitation of political alliances with her friend on the bad half of the deal.

The tear stains and shaky writing did not go unnoticed by the red haired queen. Lucy knew this was not what Rosalyn had wanted. They had both dreamed of love, even after it was brought to light that Rosa would inevitably have an arranged marriage if a suitable love match was not made before her nineteenth year. Poor Rosa for being forced into such a union. Lucy silently said a thankful prayer to Aslan that her brothers would never enforce anything like that on her.

"Thank you for your service." She nodded politely to the gentlemen before scurrying away set on finding her elder sister. Susan always knew what to do in order to set things right.

As it was the youngest queen found all three of her siblings awaiting dinner in the red library. They were stretched out in front of the fire. Glancing up from her book at the interruption Susan immediately noticed her sister's distress. Lucy's cheeks were pink while her eyes, widened in panic, threatened tears.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Her question brought the King's attention to their younger sister.

It took a moment for Lucy to be able to breathe at an even enough rate to form words: short of breath from her run as well as from the news. Her siblings waited patiently for her to calm herself before she answered; anxious to discover what had put her in such a state of panic.

"It's Rosalyn. Susan, it's just dreadful, truly horrid." Lucy spoke in half formed thoughts and sentences as she paced before her sister.

"Has she fallen ill?" Susan asked urgently, trying to comprehend the situation at hand. Rosalyn was always closer with Lucy, even when having a couple years on the red haired queen, yet Susan was also quite fond of the Marchioness' company. It would bring her a heaviness of heart if the young woman had fallen gravely ill.

"Worse," Lucy countered darkly. "She is betrothed."

The rooms' inhabitants stared blankly at the young woman, each one processing the news of their dear friend's engagement slowly. Susan did not understand what was so horrid about being engaged. It was a common occurrence for young women Rosalyn's age and was normally seen as a joyous occasion. High King Peter also did not understand the dramatics that Lucy was putting on simply because her friend was to be wed, while Edmund refused to believe his sister's words.

"Betrothed? To be married?" The Just King asked dazedly. This earned him an eye roll from his elder brother.

"Of course Ed, what other betrothed is there?" Edmund responded with a childish comment unbefitting for a man of twenty and one let alone one of his station. The girls simply ignored their brothers' bickering, accustomed to such fights.

"Isn't an engagement more a means for celebration and not mourning?" Susan asked calmly, taking her sisters hand in hers to halt her pacing.

Edmund, having abandoned his and Peter's fight, harrumphed at Susan's description. Engagement and marriage were merely a means women had of ensnaring men in a life full of frills and catering to said women's needs. It made him shudder at the thought of any of the women at court wrapping their tentacles around him and attaching him to them for life.

Although Edmund highly doubted Rose was marrying simply to have a man to cater to her needs. He knew her better than that. Rose was much more the independent type with a free spirit who would scoff at the idea of a man supporting her. She would never force herself on a man, and for some unknown reason, the thought of her doing so caused him to frown.

"Oh Susan, you don't understand. She doesn't even know the ghastly man. It's arranged." Lucy sighed, plopping down on the couch beside her sister near the fire.

Peter was beginning to understand why his sister was so upset. Lucy was defensive of Rosalyn as well as Rosalyn's best interests. None of the Kings and Queens of Narnia favored arranged marriages for most of the time they were loveless matches made to increase wealth with no thought of the bride-to-be's feelings on the matter.

"Well then, if she does not know the man how does she know he is so undesirable?" Ever the logical one Susan was trying to explain away Lucy's unprecedented fears.

But Susan had not read the letter, seen the salt stains from Rosalyn's tears nor had she participated in any of the millions of conversations Lucy and Rosa had had about love and marriage. If she had, she would much better understand the tragedy that had unfolded on Lucy's dear friend.

"Because he's a Calormene!" Lucy all but shouted, annoyed with her sister's lack of concern.

Susan blanched, unable to come up with a proper response to Lucy's outburst. She couldn't very well further refute that Rosalynn couldn't be perfectly happy. The people of Calormen did not have the best of reputations. Nor did they have the best relationship with Narnia. Which explained the two Kings' reactions.

Edmond's eyes flashed, blazing angrily at the idea of Rosalyn having to be tied to a filthy, barbaric Calormene. The High King's reaction wasn't much different as his fists clenched tightly. Both men had heard rumors of how the Calormen treated their women. Peter had a feeling that they would be even harsher towards outsiders and Rosalyn was most definitely an outsider to them.

"Pete, we have got to do something." Edmund declared stonely. He wasn't sure what exactly they could do, but something must be done about this. A Calormene was no match for any Narnian.

"I know Ed, I know." Peter sighed, running a hand through his long hair before pulling out the Royal Stationary and a pen. "I just do not think there is much we _can_ do."

* * *

_**A/N My first Narnia fanfic! Please don't be too harsh. I've only ever read several of the books and that was a long time ago, but I have watched all the movies. So this fic will mostly be of my own design when it comes to occurances and such but the characters (besides my OCs of course) belong to CS Lewis as well as the wonderful, magical world of Narnia.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the very short first chapter. I'm still not 100% sure as to who will be interested in Rosalyn in more than a friend way and vice versa but as of now I'm leaning towards making this a Edmund fic. I'm not sure why, just feeling it. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. We were both young when I first saw you

**Someone Else's Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

Sitting through wedding plans was truly a horrible experience, one that no one ever seemed to record truthfully. For all accounts of such occurrences were always joyful. At least all accounts that Rosalyn had ever heard. However the circumstances of her planning were drastically different than any she had heard of or imagined. Hers was a loveless match that led to a gloomy future in a distant land. Oh how she wished it wasn't so, but no matter how hard she wished the wretched ring was still on her finger and the shrill seamstress was constantly poking her with needles as she designed away.

The only hope that got her through each dreary day was Lucy's invitation to join them for the winter months at Cair Paravel. Rosalyn would like nothing more than to spend Christmas with her dear friend and her siblings. So eager was she to see her friends the Marchioness began daydreaming about them, always coming back to the very December they had first met; the winter she was ten years of age and had been traveling the Narnian countryside with a single guard who she quickly out-rode and left behind.

_Happy to ride alone Rosalyn slowed to a leisurely pace as she took in the snow covered scenery with nothing but a steal blade—that she wasn't exactly sure how to use—attached to her saddle as protection. The young royal had not noticed the movement in the trees, her blue eyes fixated on the sky as a new flurry of snow began to fall. So when an arrow went flying into her horses' rear, making it suddenly start and deposit her on the snowy ground the young marchioness let out a shocked cry._

_She noticed the dark haired boy first followed by the older looking girl because their hair stood out more drastically against the snow. After her initial surprise wore off she noticed that the, now four, children who stood before her looked anything but friendly. The dark haired woman had an arrow poised to shoot while the younger boy had his sword at the ready and pointed at her. When he took a step towards her she panicked, reaching for the sword from her horse's saddle._

_Her movement was construed as aggressive and the boy quickly went at her with his own weapon which he seemed to be much more practiced in the use of than she was. Rosalyn held her own shakily for a few moments before her blade was knocked from her hand across the forest floor, landing on the snow several feet away. Now she stood defenseless at the point of a strange boys sword who couldn't be more than a year or so older than herself. She was beginning to regret outrunning her guard._

_"Who are you and what are you doing on Narnian land?" The mysterious boy asked coldly, his brown eyes glaring into her own._

_"Edmund, stop frightening her, she's only a girl." Rosalyn couldn't bring herself to look at the soft voice that had called out to the boy poking his swords into her throat. "Imagine if it was me." The voice continued until the boy apparently to be referred to as Edmund lowered his weapon slowly, not quite relaxing his grip._

_"Your name and loyalty." He demanded again, in a slightly less bitter tone._

_"Rosalyn Seviene. My loyalty, as well as my family's, has always lied with Aslan and with Narnia." Her answer caused Edmund to lower his weapon completely to his side while he continued to study her with expressionless brown eyes._

_With any immediate threat currently eliminated Rosalyn allowed herself to study the four who stood before her. Besides the two dark haired pair there was a small auburn haired girl who must have been her savior and an older looking blonde boy. Realization of who exactly these four were was just beginning to dawn on the surprised Marchioness just as her companion and supposed protection caught up to her._

_"My lady, you shouldn't run off like that. You could get hurt." The knight declared breathily as he dismounted and approached his charge. Kids, in his opinion, had way too much energy. Especially tiny little fair-haired Marchioness'._

_The knight hadn't noticed the four until he was beside Rosalyn. Recognition dawned more quickly upon him than it had Rosalyn, but regardless of reaction times, both kneeled before the Kings and Queens, paying them the respect they deserved. Not quite used to all the bowing and curtseying just yet the Pevensies urged the two kneeling before them to rise immediately. Rosalyn quickly obeyed coming to stand once more before the black haired King._

_Fetching her blade Edmund returned it to her with the hilt facing her. With her lack of experience she was likely to cut off her fingers if he had handed it to her blade first. Rosalyn looked dazedly at it for a moment before reaching for it._

_"You need to learn how to properly work a blade," Edmund acknowledged when Rosa took hold of the weapon once more._

_"I'll hold you to that offer then," the Marchioness responded cheekily before introductions were officially made and the youngest one, Lucy, began talking rapidly to Rosa._

It had been years since that meeting and Edmund had yet to teach her how to fight with a sword. Neither of them had had much time, both busy with politics, and whenever Rosa did visit Narnia most of her time was spent catching up with Lucy and Susan. Albeit the time spent with Susan afforded her a good amount of training with a bow and Lucy helped her learn the ways of nursing injuries, with or without magic serum.

"Rosalyn, are you in there?" Her cousin's voice called out to her as a knock sounded on her bedchamber door. "You cannot hide away in there all day."

The Marchioness silently rolled her eyes at Robert. He was three years her elder and took great joy in bossing her about. Only a cousin, yet he acted like an elder brother. Her own brother wasn't near as domineering or meddlesome in her affairs as Robert was. In fact her cousin seemed more excited about finally marrying her off than her brother.

"Forgive me cousin. I was busy responding to a letter." Robert had known that. He had seen the letter from his cousin's friends in Cair Paraval that morning. The baron also knew the invitation the letter had held within it.

He did not understand why Rosalyn needed to go. Her mind should be focused on preparing for the wedding and not on frivolous things such as traveling to Cair Paraval. The winter months were supposed to be spent at Ivangord castle, but the marchioness insisted that they move to the castle that housed the Kings and Queens of Narnia until spring came. Now not only would he have to worry about the wedding, but traveling and keeping an eye on Rosalyn while staying at court with the Kings and Queens. Knowing her she would attract some trouble or another and he was under strict instruction to prevent anything from ruining this match.

Robert should have burned the letter immediately before any ideas could be planted in Rosalyn's mind. He knew his cousin and Queen Lucy were rather close and he also knew where the young Queen as well as the other rulers of Narnia stood on the opinion of arranged marriages. Any number of improper ideas could be thrust upon his cousin such as marrying for love: a notion that was not always best for royals with high ranking stations such as his cousin.

Sensing her cousin's bad mood Rosa chose to stay as clear of him as possible lest he decide they were not to visit at Cair Paravail. Days past and with her luck they had mounted their horses and were ready to be on their way without _too_ much digression from Robert.

Traveling through the snow wasn't much fun. Although Rosalyn couldn't help but think it would be much easier if her sod of a cousin wasn't tagging along and bringing with him a carriage with trunks of both everyday clothes as well as the unfinished wedding dress. Apparently he was bent on finishing the wedding preparations while at Cair Paraval. Robert was always best at spoiling her fun.

When night fell Rosalyn became thankful for the Carriage's warmth and the shield it offered from the harsh weather. Though it made her feel more than slightly guilty to see their few escorts continuing to ride on through the falling snow. At some point she fell asleep against the chilled window of the carriage and was jolted awake when the sun had barely risen. With a slight crick in her neck Rosa moved from coach to horseback once the temperature started rising again. Two more days followed in the same manner until at last the small group was near enough that they could see Cair Paraval in the distance.

₤†**SEH†₤**

Preparations for the Marchioness' arrival had begun as soon as her reply had been delivered to Cair Paraval. Lucy made sure that Rosalyn's most favorite meals would be prepared; Susan ensured two of the guest rooms were made suitable to stay in and Edmund was busy polishing and sharpening his blades. After all he had promised to teach Rose how to use them, as her letter had reminded him.

While his siblings were busy preparing for the arrival of the marchioness Peter was busying himself trying to sort out a way to prevent Rosalyn from being forced into marriage. He had sent letters out to both Calormen and Rosalyn's parents but had yet to receive a reply. His hands were tied on the matter and Peter did not fancy the notion that he could do nothing to help their friend.

"Excuse me your highness," one of the palace fauns knocked on the King's study door. "But Rosalyn Seviene Marchioness of Cair Lynn and her cousin Robert Monteith Baron of Cair Lynn have arrived."

"Thank you Cailean. Please send word to the others." Cailean bowed before exiting hastily to find the other royals.

He came upon the Gentle Queen first and relayed the message. The younger siblings showed much more excitement at the announcement of the arrival. Edmund followed swiftly behind Lucy as she bounded through the halls, in a very un-lady-like manner, making her way towards the entrance and her friend. The doors were barely open and she had yet to fully take in Rosalyn before she enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Rosa I've missed you so," She exclaimed while the Baron Monteith simply overlooked the greeting with disdain. Queen Lucy was definitely not the best example for the way royals should present themselves.

"I've missed you as well," Rosalyn whispered as her friend continued to cling to her. The Queen probably would never have released her had her siblings not insisted on their own greetings being received.

Susan had a hug as well, if not slightly less comforting. To Peter and Edmund Rosa offered a prim curtsy then threw caution to the wind and embraced the two Kings in turn as well. Edmund's blade knocked lightly against her knee as she hugged him, making her smile. He always had a sword on him no matter how heavily guarded he was or the circumstances. It could be in the middle of a grand ball and he would have a real blade attached to his hip instead of the traditional decorative one.

Peter's beard scratched her cheek when she reached up to hug him. Gone were his baby face days as it seemed his desire to appear older than he was caught up to him. Rosalyn preferred a clean shaven man herself, imagining that it would be much more enjoyable to kiss a fresh, hairless face. Of course she had no personal experience with the matter, though one of her maidservants had commented on the difference once.

"Rosalyn, it's improper to hug other men whilst you are betrothed, yet alone kings." Robert chided, creating an uncomfortable moment as Rosalyn quickly withdrew from the embrace.

She had almost forgotten about her situation entirely but now the ring felt heavy on her left hand as she tried to hide it from the others' eyes. Thankfully Susan eased the tension by offering to show the new arrivals their rooms. Rosalyn could only hope that her chambers would be far away from her strict, controlling cousin. She wanted to enjoy her stay there and that could only be achieved if Robert wasn't forcing her to always act like a lady or focus on the tediously annoying wedding plans.

Edmund watched Rose and her cousin follow his older sister up the stairs. Rose's hair had grown much longer since he had last seen her. It had brushed his fingers when he had hugged her, his hands lightly resting on her lower back. That close to her he could smell the fresh scent of her hair. It had always astounded him how she could always smell like spring flowers no matter what season it was.

₤†**SEH†₤**

The first few days passed without much interest at Cair Paraval. Peter and Edmund spent most of their time locked up in one of the studies discussing only Aslan knew what. And as much as Rosa tried to avoid the Baron it seemed to be impossible even in such a large palace. She was caught in the library where she had been reading with Lucy and Susan. To her great displeasure she was forced to adorn her unfinished dress in the presence of the two queens.

"Oh, Rosa, it is absolutely gorgeous." Susan exclaimed.

The Marchioness had to admit it was a beautiful gown even half finished as it was. The lace sleeves would be cool enough for the warm spring wedding but also add a slight layer of protection should the day turn chilly. Not only were they practical, they added to the dresses' elegance as well.

"Too bad it is the dress that will seal the fate of my freedom and life as I know it." She sighed as she turned away from her mirror.

"Come, my lady. The arrangement isn't all that bad." The seamstress mumbled through the pins in her mouth. "Just look at the lovely ring he gave you."

Rosa would rather do no such thing. It was a constant, annoying reminder and she would prefer not to have it at all. No matter its meaning, its size alone was enough to make Rosa detest it. The ring was too showy for her taste with both sapphire and diamonds set into a solid silver band and the gems circumference being as large as her knuckle.

"Are you kidding, it's horrendous. Much too large to be anything but pompous." Lucy inserted causing Rosa to laugh.

Her best friend had an, often troublesome, habit of stating her blatant opinion no matter who it might offend. It did not, however, insult Rosa in the least. On most occasions Lucy's comments amused her. Besides, the queen never said anything particularly nasty except for people who truly deserved it.

"How much longer will these alterations take?" Rosalyn fidgeted with the lace covering her one hand, eager to get out of the dress and take out her frustration on the archery fields.

That's where Edmund and Peter discovered her later. Taking a break from slaving over papers on the history of Calormen and Lord Roderick Fairholm—whom Edmund was already beginning to thoroughly despise—the brothers had retreated to the balcony for some fresh air, more than a little frustrated with the lack of progress they had made thus far. Peter was the one who had pointed her out across the lawn.

"She has a strong stance," Edmund commented as she drew the bow back, poising to shoot.

Letting the arrow go it flew across the yards separating Rosa from the target and hit the center directly.

"And excellent aim," Peter added at that.

Susan had taught her well, there was no doubt of that. If only her archery skills could help her when it came to ending her engagement. As it was Edmund did not believe killing the Calormen Lord would do anything to help the situation, no matter how much he might enjoy doing so. Long after Peter returned to their study Edmund continued watching the girls practicing, admiring Rosa's form in her craft until a certain Baron arrived on the lawn to disrupt the Marchioness' fun.

"Cousin, you should not spend so much time in the snow. You will catch a cold." Robert chastised as he began to drag Rosa away from the archery field.

"Come off it Robby, you don't own her. You cannot order her around." Lucy responded, pulling on Rosa's other hand.

For any other seventeen year old girl Robert may not have surrendered his power nor would he consent to being called by a childhood nickname. But for a Queen of Narnia he would obey her wishes even though he might not agree with them. Releasing his cousin's hand he bowed to the queen before retreating back inside to the warmth.

As Rosa prepared to shoot her next arrow, breathing deeply in then aiming and exhaling, she pictured her target as Robert, hitting him square in the head. She would much rather of hit her husband to be but she had yet to see him so she could not bring up a picture of his face in her mind. Content enough to spend all day practicing her archery, it was quite a disappointment that Rosa could not control the ice and snow. Though the archery fields had been cleared for the young royals' use, snow was starting to fall again and even through her winter layers Rosa felt the chill.

Eventually the Marchioness and the Queens were forced to withdraw back indoors, retiring by the fire in the library where their day had commenced. Edmund, who had abandoned the task of getting Rose out of her predicament for the day, joined his sisters and their guest in lounging around the library. Such an act stumped his sisters for they could never recall a time where Edmund would willingly spend all day shut up in his study and then choose to be around even more books as a form of relaxation. Lucy had her suspicions when he struck up a conversation with Rosa, inquiring about her day, but kept them to herself.

"I will keep my promise yet, do not worry." Edmund laughed.

"We will have to see about that, won't we? Past evidence does tend to go against you and your word." Rosa taunted the young king. She had missed their easy banter. Edmund was always good for carrying on meaningless arguments that always seemed to make her laugh and ended in a draw as neither of them liked to admit defeat.

"You shall see. Tomorrow I will school you in the art of fighting with a blade. I'm sorry to say you most likely will be as able to win with that instrument as you are with your tongue." Puffing out his chest only caused his siblings to join in on the laughter at the antics of their brother and Rosa. The pair were truly amusing together.

"Words are a woman's natural weapon. We are much more capable of staying arguments with them than men are of winning them with swords." Rosa stuck her tongue out for emphasis of the weapon she was quite comfortable using.

The bickering would have continued longer had the royals not been interrupted for supper. Still, Rosalyn and Edmund pursued a new topic as they made their way to the dining hall. Robert watched them enter from his stance by the table, unhappy with how captivated the youngest king was with his cousin. Taking their seats Edmund ended up across from Rosa making funny faces and random comments that sparked yet another heated debate. The Baron decided he must be mindful of the young king and ensure he did not get in the way.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I'm sooo sorry for this delay but part of it really wasn't my fault! My computer caught a virus and had to go to the store. They kept my baby for SIX DAYS! It was practically a form of torture :( Anyways Its back now and healthy and hopefully it will stay that way. They added extra virus protection so cross your fingers!**_

_**Let me know what you thought about the chapter :)**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Else's Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Rosalyn awoke earlier than per usual the next morning, eager to start the day as physically far away from her seamstress, as well as her sharp needles, as possible. When she inquired about the younger king's whereabouts and was informed he was practicing his sparring in the barracks Rosa found her perfect sanctuary from the nightmare that was her wedding. She also discovered the perfect opportunity to ensure the young king finally came through on his promise.

The clinking of metal on metal could be heard from the training barracks at Cair Paraval. Edmund was oblivious to his elder brother's jarring commentary as he was completely focused on the movement of his opponent's blade. Orius was strong, but Edmund's movements were swift. Still the match had been going on for some time now and sweat trickled down into the king's eyes as he continued to launch his attacks.

"How long has this been going on?" A soft soprano voice broke through Edmund's concentration. For a second he lost focus as his mind processed that it must be Rose, then his determination to win returned twofold.

In the end it was a draw. Although Edmund would have preferred to win while Rose was watching, at least he hadn't lost completely. Both Orius and Edmund had their blades trained on the others jugular panting heavily from the excursion of the fight. Peter clapped heartily, happy that it was finally over, almost drowning out Rose's soft polite applause.

After shaking hands with his sparring partner Ed turned to where Rose and his brother were standing. Her hair was plaited down her back, and she was clad in trousers and an off white blouse that looked to be an old one of either Peter's or his. Not a woman at court would be caught dead in such a getup, let alone in front of the kings of Narnia. But that was Rose for you, unconcerned with what the norm was. In truth Edmund rather liked the way she looked at the moment: natural, like herself.

Setting his sword on a rack made to hold the practice weaponry he approached the young Marchioness with a slight swagger in his step.

"Rose, is that one of my shirts?" The playful smile on his lips ruined the disapproving tone he had been going for.

"It _was_. I doubt it would fit anymore." Her response made him wonder if her words were meant as a complement of his improved strength or an insult about his weight. "Now, are you going to teach me how to fight or not?"

So that's why she was paying the barracks a visit in her current attire. Wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve Edmund nodded his head. "Whatever the lady wishes."

Peter left wordlessly as Edmund went to retrieve two practice swords. Orius followed the High King, both smiling to themselves at the younger king's poorly suppressed enthusiasm at getting to do two of his favorite activities: sword fighting and spending time with Rosalyn. It was no secret to anyone who studied Edmund while he was in Rosalyn's presence that he had taken a special liking to her over the years, even if Edmund hadn't quite admitted it to himself yet. He was quite taken with her so much so that he practically ignored any of the other girls at court.

"What's this?" Rose asked as Edmund handed her a wooden play-version of a sword.

"A training sword," Edmund answered, raising his own wooden weapon. He knew Rose wasn't very well practiced in sword fighting at all and he did not want to risk her hurting herself or him.

"You were training with a real one earlier, why can't we use those?" The look of determination on her face made Edmund sigh in impatience. She always had been stubborn and a bit prideful when it came to comparing her abilities to others. Deciding to appease her for a moment he went to retrieve the sword he had just used against Orius.

As soon as it was in her hand the blade clunked to the floor as Rose was unable to support its weight. Edmund couldn't hold in his laughter as he watched her attempt to raise the sword. There was a crease of determination across her forehead and a vein was beginning to pulse in her right arm.

"Alright you're point is well taken, no need to rub it in." She huffed, giving up and allowing Edmund to take it from her and return it to its original place.

For the next hour or so Edmund instructed Rose on the proper way to hold a blade and to move with the attacker. He had to correct her stance and grip only once or twice, a fact that showed she was a quick learner. Even when the footwork became a little trickier than simply leading with your right foot forward and backward she didn't hesitate much. Edmund, however, kept losing focus and he had to keep reminding himself to concentrate on the actual fight rather than on Rose's face, which was filled with so much determination it made him smile.

Rosalyn didn't notice Edmund's smile. She was too busy attempting to remember everything he had taught her already. From her grip, that she kept correcting as she tried to remember where Edmund's calloused hands had shifted her own to on the handle, to the bend in her elbow that was supposed to be just so for the best extension and force. The footing she had no trouble with at all. It was simply like a dance, leading with the right and moving with your partner so that your legs were always opposite to one another: filling the void the other left. There was a lot of concentration required in sparring, much more than with archery and Rose was beginning to commend Edmund for being so very well practiced in the art. For it was an art in its own sense.

The two young royals had been dueling for quite some time and Edmund's strength was definitely beginning to win out over Rosa's plain determination. Watching her wooden sword fly out of her hand Rosa met Edmund's eyes for the first time since they had started. She had to blow some of her blonde hair that had escaped from her braid out of her eyes before she could actually see him clearly and as expected he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not bad. I'll make an expert swordswoman out of you yet." He meant the words honestly as far as Rosalyn could tell and she gladly accepted the compliment.

They walked in silence back up to the castle. Rosa was too busy trying to steady her breathing after the excursion she had put on her lungs while Edmund was too busy sneaking glances at his companion. She had a light sheen of sweat over her face and was dressed in old men's clothes with her hair unkempt and still he couldn't help but to see her as anything less than flawless. As much as Edmund hated that she was to be wedded against her will, he had to admit he was surprised no offers had been made for her hand earlier.

Having been thoroughly distracted neither Rosa nor Edmund had realized just how long they had spent fighting until they walked into lunch rather late. Rosalyn immediately noticed the scathing look her cousin gave her at her appearance and wanted to slap herself for not thinking to bathe beforehand. Her cousin would most certainly not approve of her earlier activities, and she didn't want any more trouble from him than was necessary.

"Rosalyn what on earth were you doing? You look like a stable hand." Robert commented once Rosa was taking her seat.

"I was learning how to handle a sword." She answered softly.

"Honestly Rosalyn, I don't think Lord Roderick would care to have a bride who can duel. It's much too manly of a sport." Edmund clenched his fists around the armrests of his chair at the young Barren's comment. He always found a way to belittle his cousin and it was starting to annoy Ed.

"I find that handling a sword is a very useful achievement and any woman who practices and studies to accomplish such a task is indeed a fearsome and impressive one at that." Robert seemed shocked at Edmund's outburst, while Rosa sent him a warm smile of gratitude.

"Yes well, after lunch I want you cleaned up Rosalyn and then I expect you to meet me in the sitting room to tend to some wedding details." Rosa didn't feel much like eating after those orders. Pushing her food around her plate she mostly listened to the chatter around the table unaware that her cousin was observing her, as well as Edmund, very carefully.

"Rose wait, let me walk you to your room." Edmund called out, following the marchioness after she left the dining table.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs she waited for Ed to catch up before the continued on together. They walked leisurely, taking their time to get back to Rosa's wing. Rosa, for obvious reasons of prolonging the better half of her day, and Edmund for prolonging his time spent with his fair friend.

"Don't listen to your cousin." Ed spoke up once they had reached Rose's quarters. "About the sword fighting. You should just do what makes you happy, what you want."

Rosa thanked him softly, taking his hand in her small one and grasping it gently for a moment before disappearing to wash up. Scented bubble baths of strawberry and lilac filled her senses as she dipped down further into the warm water. Her thoughts wandered to Edmund as she played with her hair: his kind, reassuring words as well as his expertise with working a blade. He had grown both in maturity and physique since she last saw him. He no longer looked or acted like a boy, but a man. And a handsome one at that, it was a wonder he wasn't the one planning a wedding.

"Hey Luce," Rosa asked as she watched her friend as well as Susan being fitted for bridesmaid dresses. "Has anyone at court caught Edmund's eye yet? You know since I've been away. I feel like I've missed so much."

Lucy met Susan's eyes in the dressing mirror, sharing a knowing look, before she answered. "Not that I know of. Edmund is never very social at large gatherings and most of the female's attention seems to fall on Peter."

Nodding absently Rosalyn hastily pointed to a random bouquet arrangement in a line of choices presented to her while she wondered why more of the courtier's daughters weren't interested in Edmund. True he was a little stand-offish at such events as balls and dinners, but he was strong, handsome, witty and funny once he opened up not to mention he was a king of Narnia. She supposed that Peter being High King might seem more impressive to some, but in all honesty Peter was far from perfect.

"How was your lesson with Edmund this morning?" Susan asked as she fiddled with the lilac material draped around her. She was trying hard not to let the marchioness see her teasing smile.

"It was exhilarating and instructive. I never knew how much concentration and work it took to properly handle a sword." Susan could only imagine how much more concentration it took for her brother to handle a sword when Rosa was in the room.

Of course, Rosalyn was probably oblivious to it all, as she had been for the past several years. Susan wasn't even sure if her younger brother even noticed his own feelings towards the girl. He wasn't the most intuitive when it came to feelings and such. Even so Rosa's unexpected engagement and the wedding plans had to be taking its toll on him.

* * *

**_A/N It's short, but I wanted to get another chapter up. Sorry its been so long. Once again I will blame school! Let me know what you think!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Else's Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Rosa continued to sneak out in the mornings to practice sword fighting with Edmund, she just made sure to keep better track of the time so she could sneak back inside and clean up before her cousin saw her. Little did she know that her cousin was well aware of her every movement, having paid off some of the servants to report her whereabouts and actions to him. And he wasn't very pleased with what he was hearing.

The young Marchioness was growing quite fond of spending her time with the youngest king. They had taken to conversing by the fire in the library in the evenings after dining when both had time to spend freely. Most of Edmund's day was spent with Peter in the study either going over political and economic transcripts for Narnia or conducting more research on Rosalyn's husband to be. Rosa's day was spent on wedding details or running from them. Neither task was very successful thanks to the interruption of the other.

"Since when has your favorite color changed to yellow? It's always been purple." Edmund demanded in a state of confusion. He distinctly remembered giving her a pair of amethyst earrings for her birthday one year simply because he knew Rose was partial to purple.

"Since everything in the wedding is purple: the flowers, the bridesmaid dresses, even the candles." She released a forlorn sigh. That mixed with her words had Edmund's heart constricting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" There was nothing more Edmund did not feel like doing than discussing Rose's wedding, but if she needed to, he would listen.

"No, I spend most of my day forced to do that." She smiled warmly at him.

Instead they ended up playing a game of chess. None of Edmund's siblings really cared for the pastime so it was nice to play with an opponent who was truly interested in the game. Susan sat on the couch across from her brother and Rosa with a book in hand. Albeit she was spending more time glancing over the edge of the novel and watching the two play chess, both accompanying the game with idle chatter.

Edmund was losing and Susan hadn't ever seen that happen before. It went against Edmund's nature to let anyone win. Therefore she concluded he was either distracted by Rosa or Rosa was somehow much better at the game. She was more willing to believe the first simply because she knew just how well practiced her brother was in the game.

"Rosalyn, there you are." Robert called out interrupting the little gathering in the library. "I have a letter here for you from your fiancée." The young Baron sent Edmund a glance at the last word.

Rosalyn took the letter from her cousin's outstretched hand reluctantly and retreated to the far corner of the room away from the prying eyes of her friends. Safely tucked in one of the reading nooks beside the cool windowpane that overlooked the Western Woods she slid her finger along the seal, tearing it open.

_My Rosalyn,_

_It gives me great pleasure in knowing you have accepted my hand. Your father spoke highly of your beauty and I cannot wait until I can glance upon your face for myself. Therefore it is with great pleasure to announce that in about a month's time, after some negotiations are finished in my country, I will be granted leave in order to spend some time with my bride to be. I look forward to seeing you and presenting our engagement publically at court in time for the New Year._

_Yours truly,_

_Roderick_

Rosalyn shivered at the idea of having to meet him. As expected he could talk only of her beauty and not any of her accomplishments or her brains. And the way he had addressed her as _his_ suggesting ownership. Her frustration and anger won out over her despair and she exploded from the curtains where she had taken to pulling around her earlier for privacy, much to the surprise of the other royals inhabiting the room.

"He is such a complete and utterly pretentious _man_." She fumed about waving the letter here and there as she flailed her arms in illustration of her frustration.

Edmund couldn't help a small smile of amusement flit over his face. Rose was always ten times more beautiful when she was angry or annoyed. It brought a fire to her eyes. Lucy on the other hand had a slight frown on her face as she rose, trying to grab the letter from her frantic friend.

"Addressing me as _his_ as if he owns me; I am not a bloody horse! And did he even think about asking me if I want him to come? No, he just decided he would. No matter if it would inconvenience anyone. And for the record I most certainly did not accept his proposal as he so deluded himself into thinking. This is not my idea." She thrust her bejeweled finger out at the end of her tirade for emphasis.

The whole room stood quite for a minute as they absorbed everything the marchioness had said. Lucy was finally able to grab the offending letter and her eyes were racing over the tight script of Rosalyn's future husband. "He's coming for New Years." She exclaimed, about as thrilled as Rosa at the news.

"Yeah, who invited him?" Edmund grumbled, glowering at the offensive paper his sister held.

"He doesn't need an invitation. He is the fiancé of one of your guests. He has every right to come see her if he wants." Robert sniveled.

Edmund adjusted his glare to the pompous baron, but quickly his attention was drawn to Rose whose fists were clutched tightly so that her knuckles were turning white.

"Doesn't what I want count for anything?" She questioned her cousin in the same loud, irritated voice before sweeping past him and out of the room. She needed to get away from the letter, her cousin, she just needed to _get away._

"Now you've done it," Ed sighed as he left to chase after the distraught blonde.

Edmund found her pacing outside in the frozen orchard and mumbling to herself. Some of her hair had come undone from her orderly bun and fell in her face but she hardly seemed to notice. He didn't want to interrupt her, enjoying the opportunity to watch her with no one around to notice and without her knowing, but she really looked as if she needed to release some stress. Rushing forward he pulled her to a stop, much to her surprise.

"Come with me," he murmured, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her along with him.

Rosa followed him blindly, not caring really where he was taking them, only noticing how warm his hand was in hers. So when they ended up in the middle of the training barracks she was a little startled. Turning to Edmund she found him offering her a sword.

"I find sword fighting an excellent way to let out pent up anger." Smiling Rosa took the blade from him and slipped off her shoes as she prepared for the duel.

With every clash of their swords Edmund could feel Rose's anger. It might just be enough to overpower him, which was really saying something. She was ranting about her situation and her cousin and her fiancé. A word that made Edmund tense every time she said it, even if it was only in a condescending manner; her reminders of Lord Roderick were enough to have him hold up against her blade's attack.

By the time they were finished Edmund could not help but notice how Rose's dress was torn and dirty and most of her hair was falling around her face. She was breathing heavy and he avoided any lingering glances on her heaving bosom by focusing on her blue eyes. They seemed much lighter after the exercise. Before he realized what was happening he heard her weapon clanging against the floor as she flung herself into his arms: hugging him.

"Thank you," She murmured as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist in a returning hug. "I really needed that."

Edmund was enjoying the moment immensely, holding Rose close in his arms. Hearing and feeling her breathing. That was until they were interrupted. It seemed they could never be left alone for too long.

"I thought I'd find you here Ed," Peter's voice called out startling the two and resulting in Rosalyn pulling away. "Your cousin's looking for you," he added the last to Rosa who made an annoyed face.

As if on cue Rosa heard Robert's voice calling out her name, sounding angry. Not particularly wanting to deal with him right then she looked around until she noticed the stables outside.

"Who wants to go for a ride?" She questioned the two kings standing before her while edging towards the stables.

Moments later Peter and Edmund were galloping after the gray steed their blonde friend had chosen. Eventually they slowed to a leisurely walk, the Kings several feet behind the lady. Close enough to keep an eye out for her and ensure her safety but far enough away that they could talk in private.

"This is bad Pete." Edmund commented in an undertone. "She really does not care for him or the idea of marrying him."

"By the sound of it she's not the only one," the High King muttered in amusement, smiling at his younger brother. When was he going to realize the reasons behind his aversion to Rosa marrying? No matter whom it was Edmund wouldn't be happy.

"Of course it makes me unhappy to see her forced into this. It makes us all unhappy." He still wasn't picking up on the insinuations his brother was making. "I cannot believe her parents agreed to this."

"That's just it Ed. I don't think they had much of a choice." Peter's mood grew serious as he recalled the reason he had originally searched out his brother. "One of our generals from the troop stationed on the edge of the Western Wood brought news from Calormen. It seems if they did not accept the proposal a threat of invasion was made."

Ed's eyes bugged out a little at the new information given him.

"What I can't figure out is why Rosalyn." Peter thought aloud, turning to look at the girl in question.

"Why not Rose." Edmunds words were barely more than a whisper but Peter still heard him. Without looking at his brother Ed urged his horse to move faster until he caught up with Rose.

Rosalyn couldn't help but smile as Edmund's steed pulled up beside her though she didn't take her eyes off of the snowy landscape around her. She had completely forgotten the letter and her earlier anger and she owed it completely to the tall, dark man beside her. Edmund was a good distraction.

"Robert hates the snow and winter in general." She commented absently after they had ridden on some in silence. "It is one of the many ways we differ from one another."

"I personally love the cold. There's hot chocolate, tea, warm fires, snowball fights. Not to mention it was during winter that we met you." Rosa smiled at the memory.

"As I recall you weren't exactly thrilled to make my acquaintance then." Edmund caught her eyeing the sword that hung by his side and couldn't help but laugh at the recollection. Even without any training in a blade Rose had attempted to go against him. She had a fire within her even from that young of age.

"Well that was before I found out you weren't on the side of the White Witch." Rosalyn pulled a face at the name. "The war was freshly ended. It was the first winter to naturally come about since her demise."

Rosalyn knew all of this as well as understood it. She would have done the same. It was simply entertaining to poke fun at Edmund whenever she could. It was their routine. Edmund knew the routine well and was not personally offended by any of Rose's words.

"We've been war free for a long while now." Rosalyn murmured, mostly to herself. "It almost seems as if it's long overdue."

At her words Edmund couldn't help but be drawn back to his and Peter's discussion just moments before. He didn't like thinking that a battle might ensue. Although the fighting itself could be exhilarating he had come to enjoy the peace its absence brought. It gave him time to concentrate on other aspects of life. Sneaking a glance at his companion at that thought Edmund found her once more studying the snow covered landscape, seemingly in deep thought.

"Don't worry. We're doing everything in our power to make sure peace remains widespread." He reassured her, trying to drag her thoughts away from the negative. He didn't like to see her worried or upset.

"Worrying about things you cannot change is useless. That's what my grandmother always said." Rosalyn smiled in response to Edmunds comment. "Something that is harder to put in action than it is to speak aloud."

"Things that seem hard to do often seem to be worth the effort. I believe she said that as well." At the growing smile on Rose's face Edmund felt his insides swell a little. They were back on happier, less rocky ground now.

Rosalyn was grateful for Edmund and his presence in her life right then. He knew her better than almost anyone, had experienced her good and bad years. Edmund was there when her grandmother passed away. Rosa felt truly blessed to have people such as Edmund and his siblings, who knew her so well, in her life.

"How do you always manage to make me smile?" She wondered aloud, her eyes connecting with Edmund's.

"Oh, you know I just ooze charm and wittiness." His response caused her to chuckle aloud and he quickly joined her because her laughter was so contagious.

"That must be it." Peter heard Rosalyn mutter back before the pair rode on in silence before him, practically oblivious to his presence altogether.

Eventually the High King slipped away, back to Cair Paraval in order to give his brother and Rosalyn some real time alone. Perhaps if they were given enough of it together they'd finally come to their senses and realize that they liked each other. Perhaps even loved. Peter didn't know much about love but he knew that his brother really cared for Rosa. And Peter had a hunch that Rosa cared just as much in return.

Not that any of that would solve the whole political dilemma that had quite literally just dropped into his lap. It would however make Edmund happy. With Rosa around he smiled more rather than being the grumpy childlike king he often was during her absence. He'd be easier to deal with and maybe they would get more work done rather than fight over what to do as usual.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry its been SOOOO long. I was without internet connection for a big chunk of the summer. But I'm back! Let me know what you think? Please and thank you!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Else's Heart

Chapter 5

"What if we bartered off some other girl in Rose's place?" Edmund made the suggestion half heartedly as he lounged in a chair with one arm covering his eyes. Peter and he had gone over possible ways to prevent a war and get Rosalyn out of her engagement for the past four hours and his brain was practically empty of any productive ideas.

"That would only be slightly illegal not to mention unethical Ed." Peter sighed wishing there was a legal solution that was just as simple. Flipping through some papers dealing with finances for both Narnia and Calormen he tried to find some monetary incentive that would entice the Calormene to release the engagement deal and hold off any attack.

Somewhere in the middle of Peter shuffling papers Rosa came bursting through the doors out of breath, quickly closing the door behind her. Edmund sat up in response to her unexpected entrance, seeming alarmed at the state she was in. Before either of the kings could say a word she was practically running across the room past them both.

"I was never here," she spat out before jumping behind the red drapes covering the windows behind where Edmund sat.

Not a moment later Robert came striding through the door looking from left to right and demanding to know if either of the Kings had seen his cousin. Robert didn't quite believe them when they insisted they hadn't but he didn't have the time to interrogate them further. After instructing them to tell Rosalyn he was looking for her he left. Only then did Rosa emerge from her hiding place.

"He's getting harder and harder to elude. I swear it's as if he's got the suits of armor in the hallways watching me." Sighing she leaned against the side of the oak desk Peter sat at, slouching slightly, showing her fatigue at running from her cousin. "What are you two working so diligently on?"

As she turned to face the desk and look at the papers that littered it Peter quickly shuffled them together, hiding them from view in the top desk drawer. This seemed curious to Rosalyn and she sent Peter a quizzical look.

"Just boring politics," he answered her with a small smile. Rosalyn knew he was keeping something from her, but she simply figured it was as he said: political matters that she personally had no right to be meddling in.

"I see. Well since you two are in here dealing with important politics I will leave you in peace. Lucy and I are going Christmas shopping in town." Checking to make sure the hallway was clear before stepping out Rosa made her way quickly to the main hall and out the doors to the stables where Lucy was waiting for her. They rode in silence through the snow until they arrived at the small town.

The young royals started off window shopping, entering shops only when something caught their eyes. As they walked through the stores they made idle chatter while keeping their eyes open for gift ideas. Rosa already knew what she was going to get for Lucy: a small music box that played the Narnian Lullaby the young queen loved so much. She just had to wait until Lucy wasn't paying attention to get it.

Actually Rosa knew what she would get all of her friends except for Edmund. He had helped her so much since she came to Cair Paraval and she wanted to get him something special that he'd really like but she couldn't quite think of what. He didn't much care for trinkets and useless do-dads. He had plenty enough chess sets as well as swords.

"Luce, what's something that Edmund would really want?" Rosalyn asked as they were looking at a cabinet of jewelry.

Lucy had to refrain from answering with: Rosa and him being more than friends. Because she knew deep down that was something Edmund wished. Instead she simply shrugged suggesting sweets. But sweets were not exactly long lasting and Rosalyn wanted to give Edmund something that would withstand time, and perhaps make him think of her every once in a while.

That's when Rosa saw it. In a locked glass cabinet across the store. It was simple and beautiful and perfect. Something that he could definitely use, something he didn't have, and something she could make personable easily. Grabbing the shopkeepers attention she pointed to what she wanted, pulling out the money to pay. Lucy smiled when she saw what Rosa was buying her brother. It seemed Rosa knew her brother plenty well enough to pick out a perfect gift on her own.

"What do you think Rose would want for Christmas this year?" Edmund asked his brother as they were lounging around the library later that evening.

"Probably to not be betrothed to a heathen from Calormen." Peter mumbled from his place on the coach. He was trying to relax and not think about politics, or anything stressful at all really. Edmund was making that quite difficult.

"I'm being serious Pete. I want to get her something special. Something she'll really like."

Peter simply mumbled a response, never having been very good at picking out presents for girls. He couldn't even think of things to get his own sisters and he knew them best of any girls. While Peter was ignoring Edmund's ranting Susan bustled in asking them their opinions on centerpieces and music for the Christmas ball they would be holding at Cair Paraval. It seemed he would never truly get any peace if his siblings had any say in the matter.

Edmund quickly grew tired of his elder sister's pestering and soon escaped to a nearby balcony overlooking the garden. That was where Rosalyn found him when she and Lucy finally returned from their shopping. He didn't seem to hear her approaching, not noticing her presence until she stood beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she glanced at his profile.

"Enjoying the night." He responded as he turned towards Rosalyn. "Care to join me for a stroll through the orchard?"

Smiling Rosalyn took the arm he offered, hugging it close to her to hold off the winter chill. Edmund couldn't help but smile himself as Rose rested her head against his arm while they began walking along the lane of trees. The moon was full that night and reflected off of the snow as well as Rose's blonde hair making it seemingly glow silver.

"Do you remember in the summers when we were younger, how we used to run through here playing tag?" Rosalyn broke the silence. If she closed her eyes she could actually imagine they were as they were then, young and carefree. She could even feel the warm sun on her face.

"Even back then Robby was chiding us to act our age." Edmund chuckled at the memory with Rose joining in. Her cousin never was much fun.

Suddenly Rose pulled away from Edmund, causing him to frown. He had been enjoying their stroll and her being so near to him. He had been content. When Rose turned to him she wore a mischievous smile. Reaching out she tapped him lightly on the shoulder before taking off in the opposite direction. Soon realizing what she was up to Edmund raced after her. They continued the chase weaving between trees and dodging branches. Turning her head to look behind her Rosa didn't see any signs of Edmund. That was due to him having cut in front of her from the side, snatching her up in his arms just as she turned to look forward again.

They held on to one another for support as they stood there laughing at their game. Edmund glanced down at his fair haired friend whose cheeks were pink from running and laughing and couldn't help but think how there was no girl quite like Rose. Suddenly he had the urge to pull her tightly to him and not let go but instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading them back through the gardens towards the palace.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here." Rosalyn exclaimed as they walked through the newly decorated castle. It looked so pretty with the garland and wreaths and the candles in the windows. Even more magical than usual.

"Yes, I think I would be more excited if the Christmas ball did not come with it." Edmund sighed thinking of the endless night of boredom.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you actually partook in the dancing." Rosa goaded him knocking him with her side. She knew Edmund had never really taken to dancing as he would rather practice sword fighting than waltzes. Most of the times he would spend his time at balls glued to his throne or by the sidelines simply watching. "I could teach you, if you'd like."

Edmund looked down at her, excitement clear on her face at the prospect of being able to teach _him_ something for a change. "Alright then." Edmund knew no matter what he would not regret that decision simply from the pure happiness in Rosa's smile at his reply.

"You'll be the lightest one on your feet at the ball. Just wait." She exclaimed, reaching up to brush her lips against his cheek before practically skipping the rest of the way down the hall to her bedchamber.

In a slightly dazed state Edmund reached his hand up to the cheek Rose had just kissed. He still looked that way, shocked and dazed, as he entered the library where his siblings lounged. Susan was still going on about the ball preparations but stopped short in mid thought as she took in her younger brother.

"Are you alright Ed?" She asked him concerned as he plopped down on the chair across from the couch where her and Peter sat.

"I…I don't know." Finally letting his hand fall from his cheek he stared at it in his lap, thinking over everything. How it felt to talk with Rosa, to hold her, just to be with her. How much he didn't want that taken away from him. How he was happier simply by seeing her happy. How it had felt to have her lips touch his skin. His heartbeat raced at that last thought.

"What happened?" Peter spoke leaning forward to examine his brother closer. He didn't seem to be injured.

"I think," Edmund started to speak, glancing up at his siblings to see their concerned faces. "I think I'm in love with Rose."

* * *

_**A/N I know that this is short and it's been too long since my last update, but that couldn't be helped. School has been my number one priority. I'll try to update sooner and **_**make the next one longer. But for right now I would really love to hear your thoughts. It helps inspire me to write more!**

**Rach**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Someone Else's Heart

Chapter 6

Edmund's siblings were anything but surprised at his grand revelation. Peter couldn't help but feel sorry that it took his brother so long to realize his feelings for Rosa. Perhaps she wouldn't be betrothed to a Calormen if Edmund had recognized his feelings earlier. Of course he would never voice that thought to his brother. Edmund was already stressing out enough as it was, staying up in the study pouring over political papers and Narnia's alliances even after everyone had gone to bed.

Frustrated and getting practically nowhere the night before Edmund spent the morning in the barracks practicing different sword fighting maneuvers. It was snowing outside and the cold air crept into the barracks but Edmund was keeping warm from his exercises. The door creaked open but he simply figured it was Peter as his back was to the door so he continued on with practicing his jabs and slashes.

"Good morning," a voice that was decidedly not Peter called out, startling Edmund. Turning around he found Rose standing ten feet away in an old winter dress holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "Do you have time for a break?"

Quickly setting his weapon down Edmund approached Rose with a smile, reaching for his hot chocolate. "Of course."

"You're up early, something on your mind?" Rosalyn studied the Just King curiously. Edmund had never been an extremely early riser unless something was bothering him. Like the week Narnia was negotiating a treaty with Archenland.

"Nothing to worry about," he mumbled into his mug, taking a quick gulp to avoid elaborating and ended up burning his tongue. Refraining from spitting the hot liquid back into his cup Edmund simply made a face as he swallowed.

Rosalyn knew it wasn't just 'nothing', but she also knew better than to push Edmund to talk when he didn't want to. It wouldn't do any good.

"Well then, since we're both up and Robert is miraculously not looking for me at the moment, are you up for your first dance lesson?"

"Without any music?" Edmund asked hesitantly. Dancing had never quite been his forte. But as soon as Rose slipped her hand in his to pull him out to the open floor where he had been practicing earlier he momentarily forgot about his self consciousness.

Rosalyn stopped in the center of the room, turning to face Edmund and placed his right hand on her waist. Setting her own hand on his shoulder she raised their other conjoined hands up before them. For a second she got caught in Edmund's brown eyes as they stood close together. She felt warmth flood her cheeks and forced herself to look away to collect herself.

"Dancing isn't much different than sword fighting actually." Rosalyn looked back to Edmund to find him looking disbelievingly at her. "You simply lead with your left foot instead of your right and then just make a square with your steps."

Nodding slightly Edmund squeezed Rose's hand slightly tighter, looking down at their feet and moving as Rose had instructed him. Rosa followed his lead, stepping back as he stepped forward before moving to the right as he led to complete the square. He was squeezing her hand rather tightly but she didn't mention anything as he was concentrating so hard on the steps. She couldn't help but smile at how hard he seemed to be trying.

"You're doing very well, but," reaching with the hand that rested on his shoulder Rosa tilted his face. "I'm up here."

At her touch Edmund fumbled the step, treading lightly on Rose's toes. He immediately apologized but she simply waved him off. Trying to do as Rose had instructed and not look to their feet again Edmund focused on Rose's face and her blue eyes. Even though he had his doubts he found Rose was right: dancing wasn't very different from the footwork that went with sparring.

Rosa was pleasantly surprised at the progress Edmund seemed to be making. Now he only stumbled on her toes sporadically between much longer time increments than when they had started. He also kept his eyes on hers. She couldn't remember a time when Edmund and here were this close, face to face, and—though she wasn't quite sure why—her heart beat irregularly as they moved together.

The two royals lost track of time as they continued moving around the barracks together. Edmund's confidence was growing and his grip on Rose's hand started to ease up into a gentler embrace. Even though there was a chill in the air Rosa's hands were not cold despite being bare. Her whole body was warm. The growling of both of their stomachs was what finally drew the two back to the castle.

Instead of eating in the dining room Rosa and Edmund headed for the kitchen mostly because Rosa wanted to avoid her cousin. Although Edmund didn't quite relish the idea of the knowing looks his siblings would send them if they walked into the dining hall late together. They were laughing over Rose dropping several eggs on the floor when Rose's ring blinked in the sunlight filtering through the tall windows in the kitchen quickly drying up Edmund's laughter.

Robert found Rosalyn as she was trying to sneak back to her room and sent her directly to what she often referred to as the torture chamber. It was a small room filled with flowers, lace, and lots of white and pale purple. She was just thankful she had gotten to eat first because Rosa knew Robert wouldn't allow her to leave that room anytime soon since it took him forever to find her and place her in it.

After what seemed like eternity of being prodded and poked with pins in that room the door creaked open as Lucy entered. Rosa was once again in her wedding dress staring absently at the wall while the seamstress was pinning the material.

"Robby finally found you then?" Lucy asked coming to sit on the chair before her friend.

"Unfortunately, yes he did. And the morning had been going so well." Rosa sighed absently.

"I saw you heading out towards the barracks with two cups of hot chocolate. Wasn't Edmund training there this morning?" Lucy's smile was sly as she studied her friend. She was happy last night when her brother finally admitted his feelings for Rosa and now she was determined to have Rosa realize her own feelings for Edmund.

"He was," Rose answered shortly, biting her lip in the process. "I promised him I'd give him some dancing lessons for the ball."

"I see. I was wondering why you two weren't at lunch. Edmund was never one to forget meals." Rosa didn't particularly catch the gleam in the youngest queen's eyes. She was too busy thinking about the Just King and how he was spending his time today. Probably horseback riding or playing chess: something a right side better than what she was being forced to do.

It turned out Edmund was actually doing some Christmas shopping of his own, dragging his brother along for the adventure. Edmund and Peter found themselves in a small jewelry shop. Peter was across the way looking at necklaces while Edmund couldn't help but look at the rings. Even though he knew it was impossible now, he couldn't help but pick the one he would have gotten Rose had the circumstances been different.

Forcing himself away Edmund went to join Peter to see some gifts that were actually a possibility. Faster than he imagined possible he saw exactly what he wanted to get Rose. It was perfect, beautiful but understated just like her. Peter couldn't help but smirk at his brother's choice.

"Giving her your heart Ed?" Edmund muttered a 'shut up' before asking the faun that made the jewelry if he could engrave something inside the pure silver heart shaped locket.

"Honestly, Edmund, I think it's a great present. She'll love it," Peter supplied once they were back at Cair Paravel and were returning their steeds to the stables. Edmund nodded as he patted Phillip's neck, feeding him a carrot, not wanting to go deep into a conversation about Rose or her gift right then when all he wanted was to be giving her that ring instead of the locket.

The two kings parted ways as Peter headed towards the library and Edmund headed to his bedchambers to store the present he bought. It seemed that no sooner than Edmund had closed the door Lucy was barging through it.

"Lu I could have been indecent!" He shouted at her. It didn't seem to bother her in the least as she jumped onto his bed, sitting up on her knees while studying her brother.

"I heard Rosa is teaching you how to dance properly." Rolling his eyes at his sister Edmund nodded as he slid the drawer to his bedside table shut. "I can't help but recall how you turned down both Susan's and my offers to teach you to dance in the past."

"Luce, dancing with you and Susan would have been horrible. Susan would constantly be correcting me and you would be laughing the whole time." Lucy couldn't deny the truthfulness of that statement, smiling at the mere thought of watching Edmund attempting to dance.

"And Rosa doesn't do either?" She found it hard to believe Rosa could refrain from correcting or laughing. It would be nearly impossible.

"She doesn't correct me in a 'know it all' way and she hasn't laughed at me yet, so no." Rosalyn must love him then. That was the only explanation. Besides, she smiled almost anytime Lucy brought her brother up, which was a little gross to the young queen, but on the other hand it was a complete give away.

"Have you given any more thought to my earlier suggestion?" Lucy asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lu it would be completely inappropriate for me to ask Rose to the ball. She's betrothed. Besides, she might not even want to go with me." Running his hand across his face Edmund fell down on the bed beside his sister.

"Who cares if she's betrothed, she doesn't even like the man. And there is no worries about her declining. Trust me." The way she said that last part had Edmund peeking up at her through his fingers.

"Did she say something to you about this?" He asked suspiciously. She seemed fairly confident as to what Rose's answer would be.

"I'm not saying anything more. She's my best friend and so she should feel safe in talking to me in the strictest confidence." Edmund stared at her dumbfounded.

"But I'm your brother. We're blood." Lucy smiled brightly, eyes twinkling mischievously as she jumped up to leave before he could question her anymore.

"Just ask her you big dummy," she stuck her tongue out before shutting the door behind her.

Try as he might Edmund couldn't sleep after that conversation. Instead he laid awake staring at the ceiling and going over all the possible scenarios, good and bad, of him asking Rose to the ball. She could laugh at him. Although that seemed unlikely for she had never been cruel like that. She could politely decline because she knew her cousin would disapprove. Then again she never really cared what Robert thought. She could accept because they were friends which would be horrible if she really did only think of him as a friend. Or she could accept readily fling her arms around Edmund and claim her undying love. Edmund let himself drift off at that highly improbable but very satisfying thought.

The Just King awoke the next day from a very satisfying dream to find he was hugging the spare pillow rather tightly. It had to do with dancing and Rose and engagement rings and awakening to find none of it was real was more than slightly disappointing. The only thought that made him feel better was that he had another dance lesson with Rose today. Pulling on an old tunic Edmund grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchen before heading out to meet Rose in the stables.

Once again he found himself running late as Rose was pacing the barracks slowly, looking at the different weapons lining the wall obviously having been waiting for a while. Once she realized he was there she met him with a smile, abandoning the line of swords she had been studying.

"Today we will be dancing a volta," she announced. The word meant nothing to Edmund as the only dance he knew by name was the waltz. "The steps are a little less formal than yesterday's but there is more to the dance than just moving in a square."

Less formal sounded good to Edmund's ears until he learned there were certain parts of the dance where he would have lift Rose up and twirl. The lifting wasn't what worried him but learning where in the music he was supposed to do so especially seeing they were practicing without any music. Rose explained it was usually whenever the horns swelled that the men lifted the women.

They practiced the twirl a couple of times, even though it really wasn't too complicated at all. Her weight was not difficult for the Just King to hold after hours upon hours of practicing with swords and hand to hand combat. Placing her hands on Edmund's shoulders Rose gave a little hop to help propel herself as Edmund lifted her high by her waist. Rosa allowed herself to giggle as he twirled her because no one was there to judge her as they would if she was at a formal ball. Not that she cared much about what others thought about her, but her family certainly did.

Setting her down Edmund fell into the next step of the dance, shoulder to shoulder with Rose facing in opposite directions they moved in a counter clockwise circle before turning back. Facing each other they held their right hands so they were barely touching and began circling the other direction. Edmund found himself catching onto the steps rather quickly which pleasantly surprised him.

Orius interrupted their session, as he needed to discuss something of importance with King Edmund, though what specifically Rosa did not know. When Edmund glanced back at Rosa to ensure she was alright with the interruption she simply waved him on claiming she would find Lucy to entertain her. The young queen was found choosing a gown for the ball, a maroon colored ensemble with gold embroidery. While Rosalyn was there Lucy insisted on her choosing a dress of her own.

It seemed Lucy had had a specific dress in mind before Rosa even agreed because no sooner had she nodded her head in approval Lucy was before her with a gown. It was a pale silvery blue, with a dark twilight blue border around the hem. Lucy knew it would look lovely on Rose and besides it would match Edmund's own tunic for the night. Together they would look ravishing if only Edmund would find the courage to ask her to the ball.

"Now that all that's out of the way how about we go riding?" Rosa suggested. She was dying to get away from the confines of the castle and out into the fresh air. Lucy readily agreed, telling Rosa to go ahead and get their steeds ready while she returned the dresses to the wardrobes.

At the stables Rosa bridled up Lucy's choice mare before moving to choose one of her own. She noticed Phillip, Edmund's horse, a couple stalls down and approached the steed. Normally Phillip didn't really bother with any other human besides Edmund, but at the Rosa's soft touch he quickly opened up mentioning for her to scratch just beyond his right ear and humming happily as she hit the spot.

"Phillip seems taken with you," Edmund interrupted with a smile, startling Rose slightly as she withdrew her hand from the horse. Phillip didn't particularly like the abrupt end to the pampering.

"It appears I'm not the only one." Phillip harrumphed as he took in the look Edmund and Rosalyn exchanged. However before he could say anymore Edmund was stuffing an apple in his mouth and sending him a _look_.

"I was wondering if I might take Phillip out today?" Rosalyn didn't really take notice to the meaning behind Phillip's statement as she looked to Edmund for his response.

"I don't mind in the least, but it's not up to me." Turning to Phillip who was still trying to get down the apple Edmund had shoved in his mouth he simply nodded his head in approval of Rosalyn's request.

With Edmund's help Rosa bridled Phillip and prepared him. Running her finger through Phillip's mane Rose smiled at the contented look on the horse's face. All the while she was oblivious to Edmund's stare. It did not go unnoticed by Phillip as he breathed out his nose to get Edmund's attention before urging him on with his eyes. The steed had heard Edmund talk enough about the girl petting him to know he cared for her. No one could talk that highly of one person and not love them.

"Rose?" Edmund eventually whispered softly. She hummed her response as she moved her eyes from Phillip, up to meet his. "I was, um, just wondering," Rose's eye implored him to continue as she silently waited for him to finish. "Would you do the honor of accompanying me the Christmas ball?"

Her smile was slow as Rosa processed what Edmund had asked her. It soon grew and she felt giddy inside that he had asked her at all. After a moment she realized Edmund was still looking at her hesitantly, awaiting her answer.

"It would be my pleasure," Edmund's returning smile was relieved. They continued smiling at one another until Lucy interrupted. Unbeknownst to Edmund and Rosa she had heard the entire exchange and was practically beaming. Edmund offered his hand to Rose, helping her mount her stead and watching her and his sister ride off with a smile still on his face. She had said yes.

* * *

_**A/N so this one is slightly longer than the last and it didn't take me months like last time to update. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, and what you would like to see come :) I might just use some of your suggestions ;)**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Someone Else's Heart_

_Chapter 7_

Rosalyn winced as her handmaid dragged the brush through her unruly hair once more, desperately attempting to untangle it. She was trying hard not to cry out in pain as the last time she had done so she had gotten a scolding of how it wouldn't hurt so much if she had just tied it back when she went riding. Explaining how she didn't have time to tie it back when she was running from her cousin and her seamstress would only induce more chastising on how she shouldn't avoid her duties.

So she remained silent through the excruciatingly long ordeal and she had to admit her hair did look lovely once it was finished. It was pulled up and swept back into an intricate bun with some curls falling lose giving the look a slightly more carefree air. Rosa still felt recognizable behind the make-up and the dress and the hair.

As a knock sounded at the door Rosa felt her heart start up in nervousness, hesitant to see what Edmund thought. But it was only Lucy coming to see if Rosalyn was ready yet. The young queen looked radiant in a gold and burgundy dress, her curled hair hanging loose around her shoulders. There was no doubt in Rosalyn's mind that when Lucy came of age she would have more than her fair share of suitors lining up for her hand.

"Ed's waiting for us with the others downstairs." Lucy answered the question she knew her friend was silently pondering.

Checking her reflection one last time Rosa followed her young friend to where they were meeting the others. As soon as they had reached the stairs to the foyer where the royals waited Rosa's eyes flew to Edmund. A smile lit up her face as they made eye contact. Quickening her footsteps slightly she closed the distance between them until she was standing just before him.

"You look beautiful Rose" Edmund murmured as he offered her his arm.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You look dashing yourself." He truly did, all dressed up like he was in a royal blue color that matched the trim of Rosa's gown. One would have thought they had planned it that way.

As they reached the entrance to the main ballroom where the guests were waiting the royals lined up to be announced. High King Peter was first, accompanied by Lucy and Susan was next, who had the misfortune to be paired with Rosa's cousin. Edmund and Rosalyn were last, and as they waited for their names to be announced Rosa couldn't help but notice Edmund fidgeting slightly with the hilt of his sword that hung on his other side.

Squeezing his arm brought his attention back up to her. "I'll be right here the whole night," she promised with a small smile, trying to ease his nerves. Edmund didn't need to force a smile as they made their way into the hall. He rather enjoyed that thought. That Rose would be by his side for the whole of the evening.

Shortly after the royals had entered the ballroom music began playing and Edmund surprised most everyone when he readily took to the dance floor with Rosalyn. It wasn't that he was confident or eager to show off the dance moves that he had learned but more that Rose loved dancing and Edmond loved making her happy. Albeit being allowed to hold Rose so close was also a fair motivator.

"I believe you have succeeded in astonishing most everyone at court with your swiftness of foot." Rosa whispered conspiratorially to Edmund as they spun around the floor.

Many eyes were on the revolving couple, her fair features contrasting with the young King's darker ones. They made a handsome pair, as was popular opinion. Courtiers had been saying it for years, waiting for the friendship between the marchioness and the just king to blossom into something more. It seemed tragic that it should happen now when the girl was promised to another.

Rosalyn's arrangement was no secret within the court, whose gossip always seemed to be fresh, and most saw it as unfortunate. Their pity and sympathy went out to the young royal pair. However Rosa and Edmund decided to ignore the stares they were receiving as they both became caught up in the dance.

Edmund's hand felt warm and reassuring against Rosa's back as he led them through one of the simpler dances she had taught him. It was almost as if they were alone back in the training barracks again. Rosa felt a pang in her heart when she realized she would no longer be spending the early morning hours teaching Edmund how to dance. It was something she would miss dearly.

"What's the matter?" Edmund brought Rosa out of her thoughts. "You look sad, wistful."

"Nothing," Rosa attempted a smile, but Edmund just sent her a pointed look. "I'm just going to miss how things have been, how they are now."

Edmund's heart fell. He was going to miss this too. Soon enough he would no longer be able to hold Rosa as he was now. He wasn't even sure if he would see her anymore as she might not be allowed to visit once married.

"Come let us get something to drink," Ending the dance and leading her towards the refreshments Edmund attempted to put aside those unhappy thoughts. It was Christmas Eve after all. It was to be a joyous time.

Susan and Lucy had been watching their brother and Rosa from their thrones. Lucy was pleased that Edmund had actually taken to the dance floor with Rosa. Watching them together it had to be clear to just about everyone that both were taken with the other. Seeing the downtrodden looks on both of their faces when they retreated from the dance floor worried her slightly. They had been so perfectly happy looking not a moment before. Perhaps something about the wedding came up.

"I do not see why he cannot simply get the courage up to tell her. It would make everything entirely simpler." Lucy huffed frustrated at it all.

"On the contrary Lucy I do believe it would only stand to complicate the situation as she is already betrothed and her husband to be is coming in a week's time." Susan countered her sister's claims. It is not as if Susan disagreed with Lucy about her brother and Rose being in love. On the contrary Susan would rather like it if they ended up together. However situations being as they were it was not the most opportune time for them to own up to their feelings.

"Oh drat, Robert is going to spoil their fun," Lucy exclaimed as she noticed the Baron swiftly making his way through the crowd toward the two young royals. "Susan quick do something!"

"What is it you want _me_ to do?" Susan questioned her sister exasperatedly.

"Go and ask him to dance." That was probably the last thing Susan cared to do but with a push from her sister she had little other choices. So head held high she readied herself to be Rosalyn's and Edmund's savior for the night as she went to distract Rosa's cousin.

Robert was anything but pleased when Susan caught him and asked for a dance. Being a gentlemen he could not decline the queen's invitation no matter how much he wanted to. He managed to still keep an eye on his cousin for a while as they twirled around the dance floor but then with the next turn around Rosa and Edmund were gone from their last spot. Cursing to himself he had no choice but to wait until the dance came to an end before he could go looking for them again.

As it was the Just King and Rosa had found their way to one of the balconies off of the ballroom that looked over the frozen gardens. There were candles perched in the trees that bordered the garden and some of the guests could be seen walking along the garden's edge below. While Edmund had been surveying the scene below them Rosa pulled the small wrapped box she had kept tucked in the ribbon tied at her waist.

"Happy Christmas Edmund," she whispered, smiling when he turned to see her holding out the silver box.

Edmund chuckled to himself as he pulled his own small box wrapped in red from his pocket. "It would seem we both had the same idea then."

Rosa's smile grew as they exchanged presents. It was not yet Christmas, but Rosa could not wait until midnight. Besides, she wanted to be the first one to give Edmund a Christmas present.

Edmund watched as Rose opened her gift first, excited and a little nervous for her reaction. He needn't be as she would most certainly love any gift from him simply for the fact that it was from him. The smile that lit up her face when she unwrapped the locket was enough to ease Edmund's nerves. Carefully the marchioness fingered the silver locket that had a north star etched into the front with the smallest stone in the middle making it shine. Opening it she found the engraving Edmund had had inscribed

_Dec. 16, 1001_

_My best day_

_Yours, Edmund_

Rosa found herself tearing up as she read it. The date printed had been the day they had first met in the forest. Edmund was claiming that day had been his best day. Without saying a word Rosalyn threw her arms around Edmund.

"I take it you like it then." Edmund murmured happily as he returned Rose's hug. He hadn't been expecting such an emotional reaction and it pleased him all the more that she was that emotional upon receiving his gift.

"I love it Edmund." Rosa whispered before pulling away slowly. Attempting to put the locket on herself she couldn't seem to get the clasp to meet the eye. "Would you help me with the clasp?"

Edmund took the chain from her hands and, with a moment of fumbling, managed to hook the necklace. When she turned to face him again she was fingering the locket lovingly. It made him happy knowing she liked her present so much. And to think Peter had laughed at him when he first bought the piece of jewelry.

"You're turn," Rosa chimed, turning Edmunds thoughts back to the present. He unwrapped his box slowly, much to Rosa's chagrin, but he eventually pulled out the silver pocket watch from the packaging. Edmund studied the gift, noting the Narnian Crest on the front and popping open the cover to reveal it too had an inscription engraved on the inside of the top.

_So you're never late, unless by choice. _

_Yours always, Rose_

Edmund chuckled at the words. He would admit that more often than not he ended up late to most things: some from choice and some from simply losing track of time. The gift suited him nicely.

"It would seem we both had the same idea," Rosa echoed Edmunds earlier words; referring to them both engraving the others' gift.

"It's perfect Rose. Really. Thank you." Rosa beamed up at him in return as he tucked the watch safely into his shirt pocket.

The pair remained on the balcony for some time after that: retelling stories from their past and making up dialogue between the people who walked the paths below them. It was good fun, both often erupting in laughter and then hiding behind the stone pillars when the people they were watching turned to look.

Eventually the chilly winter air won out over Rosa's determination to stay outside with just Edmund and her as she was forced to retreat indoors. Edmund was slightly disappointed when they headed back to the ballroom. Getting Rose on her own, all to himself, was a rare occurrence these days and he took much joy when it was her and him and no distractions. Albeit his disappointment was short lived as he noticed a small piece of green leaves tied with a red bow hanging just above the entrance to the balcony.

"Rose," Edmund called out to the marchioness as he eliminated the few steps separating them rather quickly. Her eyes questioned him and he answered them by simply pointing up.

"Mistletoe," she murmured quietly when she noticed the Christmas plant. The marchioness didn't realize how close Edmund was until she glanced away from the leaves to find him right before her, close enough to feel the warmth of his skin. It's not as if they hadn't been standing just as close while conversing on the balcony earlier; it was just she was much more aware of their closeness now.

"Tradition says those that meet under the mistletoe shall share in a kiss," Edmund responded, not looking away from Rosa's eyes. She matched his gaze, feeling slightly giddy at his words.

"I suppose if it is tradition…" Letting her words drift off Rosa could feel her heart beating as fast as butterfly wings as she started leaning forward towards the just king. She felt Edmunds hands move to grasp her waist slowly, hesitantly, and although he had held her waist earlier that night while dancing, this time it felt…different.

Resting her hands on his shoulders to keep balance Rosa stood on the tips of her toes to meet Edmund's lips with her own. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she could smell the light scent of whatever soap he used. She was blissfully happy in that moment taking in every second of their kiss: her first kiss. Edmund himself thought that there was nothing that could make this moment better for he was embracing Rose in a way he had always thought he would only dream about. Both royals were so caught up in each other neither one had noticed they were no longer alone.

"Rosalyn! What in the devil are you doing?!" There might not have been anything that could make the moment better, but there was definitely something that could make it worse. And that something was Robert.

* * *

**_Sorry for the lateness. I really only have the usual excuses: school and work and boyfriend and life getting busy. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this update!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
